


One way ticket

by loayi



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Summary: 题脑洞名来自同名歌曲。乐队au
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	One way ticket

樱木花道高中里组了个乐队，名叫Flores。

花花是单亲家庭，青春期渴望被爱/被需要。

乐队主唱跟花花感情很好，各个方面都很照顾他。渐渐地，花花的情感空窗就被他填满了。

小乐队办得不错，逐渐有了人气，地下公演奠定了粉丝基础。

某天星探发现了他们，把他们推荐给了有名的娱乐公司。

花花是乐队的吉他手兼唱和声。

乐队颜值+业务能力很高，出道很顺利。

乐队成员都住在一起，花花每天都可以和“心上人”在一个屋檐下，他感到很满足也很幸福。

因为他单纯地以为主唱会永远唱下去，大家会永远在一起。

霸占C位的主唱很快成为新晋流量。

经营层考虑让主唱尝试出个人单曲，扩大盈利。

得知此事后的花花心情复杂。

一方面他为主唱感到喜悦，另一方，他又希望主唱拒绝经营层的意见。

就在这样寂寥郁闷又无人诉说的心情的促使下，花花一个人走进了录音室。

他唱歌的时候广播设备没关，声音传到超级王牌制作人流川枫的耳朵里（哈哈哈）。

他正愁找不到合适的声音来唱自己的歌，烦得一脸官司。

听到声音后的流川枫疾步走出工作室，路上端茶送水的小妹差点被他的阵势吓死了。

理由：流川枫只穿山本耀司，从头到脚常年一身黑

流川枫就这样见到了带着淡淡悲伤的嘶吼着摇滚的花花。

被打断的花花万分羞恼。他不怎么当众唱歌，有种被陌生人看光光的感觉。

花花：谁让你进来的！！！

流川枫退后一步，看了门上的名牌（哦，原来是flores的主唱）：你，跟我来。

花花收拾乐器准备走人。

流川枫一把抓住他：没听到吗，跟我来。

花花生气：我不认识你，放手，否则我揍你。

流川枫（认错了）：抱歉，我是流川枫，我需要你的声音。

歌谣界神龙见首不见尾的顶级制作人就在面前，花花惊呆了。

流川枫把花花带到工作间，把曲子放给他听：唱。

花花非常紧张，面前的人又是专业的大佬，唱不出来。

流川枫问：怎么了。

花花：刚才是瞎唱的，我不是vocal，只弹吉他。

流川：现在只有你一个人在公司。

花花明白他言下之意，如果有其他人流川枫不会找他的，于是心里放松了。

流川补充：不要跑调就可以，怎么舒服怎么唱。

然后流川枫把灯什么都关了，一片漆黑。

莫大的空间里只有花花一个人，花花跟着音乐唱了起来。

曲子和此时等待释放的心情完全一致，花花唱完出了一身汗。

灯打开，花花看到了流川枫的脸。很难想象这么斯文一人能写出这么奔放的曲子。

花花：抱歉，最后一句唱得太高了。那，我可以走了吗。

流川点头。

花花走出工作间，内心澎湃，他回过头对流川说：歌超酷！谢谢，我心情好多了！

流川没抬头在改谱：你说你弹吉他？

花花：对！你听过吗？（被业界大佬点名了好激动）

流川：这里从来不缺一流的乐器手。

花花：……

流川：你叫什么名字。

花花：michi。

流川：真名。

花花：樱木，樱木花道。

流川转过身：明天这个时间过来，有几个地方你气息很乱，多加练习就好。

花花使劲摇头：说了我不是vocal。

流川枫皱眉。

花花：Flores的vocal很出色！唱得比我更好！你要不要……

流川枫打断他：轮不到你告诉我好坏。

小插曲过后。

经营层问乐队主唱是否愿意出单曲，乐队主唱：为时过早，我想跟我的伙伴们一起努力。

花花听到开心极了，甘愿在乐队里当他的绿叶。

乐队出了组合专辑，第一周销量成绩不佳。主唱消沉，晚上去找花花寻求安慰。

花花鼓励他，主唱拥抱了他：能跟花道一起做乐队真是幸福啊。

花花听到后产生了表白的冲动。

第二周乐队新歌进前三。

主唱请大家吃饭，喝了酒跟花花勾肩搭背，十分亲昵。

花花喝了点酒壮胆。

晚上成员们回到公寓，花花敲响了主唱的门。

开门的是个陌生女子。

主唱走了出来：花道啊，这是我女朋友！要保密哟！

花花僵硬地点点头，看着主唱和女友相互亲热，他的心碎了。

花花背着吉他走回公司。

脑海里突然演奏起前段时间唱过的那首歌。

他坐在公司门口的台阶上，一边谈吉他一边唱了起来。

夹着雨水的晚风中传来了流川枫的声音。

流川没想到会见到樱木，更没想到他会唱那首歌。

流川：你不是说不唱的吗？

花花一惊，划断了两根弦。糟糕，明天他们还要上电视台唱歌。备用弦在家里，可他现在不想回那个公寓。

花花：sorry我私自唱你的歌……

流川看出他心情不好，同时看到他的那把吉他：我带你去修理。

流川枫带樱木回到家（只是工作室区域）。

里面堪比一个小型吉他博物馆，花花走进了巨大的舒适区。

他的眼睛闪闪发光：这！？都是你的？？（全部是签名限量的古董吉他，花花都买不到）

流川：弦在这里，修好就走，把门关上。

花花想到了主唱和女朋友可能正在做的事，厚着脸皮问：我……我知道这个请求很无理，我能不能借住一晚？睡地板就行。

流川无视：出门右转有酒店。

花花想这请求的确过分，坐在地上默默开始修理吉他，留恋地看了眼墙壁上的宝贝们。

流川枫脑筋一转：如果我答应，你能为我做什么？

花花很老实：你帮我，我肯定会报答你。算了，你当我没说吧。

流川枫双手环胸：唱我的歌，我就让你在这里住一晚。

花花：我还是去住酒店吧。

流川枫注意到他眼馋吉他：那把是XX（世界级吉他大师）送我的礼物，可以借你弹。

花花：……

流川枫：我不想浪费时间。行，还是不行？

花花：只是唱歌？

流川：要不然呢。

花花不管那么多：唱就唱吧！

这次唱完，流川枫就打定主意要让樱木来演绎这曲子。

乐队这边电视台节目开始。

主持人问了一些比较暧昧的问题，主唱都回答得游刃有余。

樱木花道相比之下就显得比较拘束，说比较直接，没什么心眼，像个刚毕业大学生。

中场休息时，主唱说：小花，你这对应可不行。等会我会帮你。

后面的节目里，主唱向女粉丝抛媚眼说你们才是我的珍宝~还有意无意地增加与樱木的肢体触碰，说话也开始暧昧起来，惹得台下粉丝尖叫连连，浮想联翩。

下了节目以后，樱木心里很不舒服。

因为他目睹过主唱和女朋友在一起，在电视上又说歌迷是最爱，就显得特别虚伪。

樱木不喜欢他故意营造西皮感，拉下脸说：拜托你不要对我做这种事。

主唱轻笑：要知道粉丝们想看什么，满足粉丝们的需求，何乐而不为呢。

樱木语气严肃：我不喜欢这样，下不为例。

主唱：这有什么？你最近怎么回事？压力太大了？

说着，想伸手去揉花花的头发，被他躲掉了。

樱木：你是歌手，不是偶像，有些事注意些分寸比较好。

主唱觉得樱木很反常，失笑。

喜欢的人是个直男，注定是一段没有结果的恋情。

樱木花道十分清楚这一点，他决心放弃。

然而，节目上的暧昧举动为他们收获了更多粉丝。留言板上随处可见“主唱和吉他手什么的最好磕啦”之类的留言。

樱木想保持距离，通告或者节目上都避免肢体接触，互动的时候也不怎么说话。

可他无法彻底摆脱，很痛苦。

一难过他就一个人去录音棚唱歌弹吉他，久而久之他唱得越来越好。

公司对乐队重新做了定位，要打造一个偶像流行乐队。

樱木表示反对，说当初成立乐队是为了做音乐不是当偶像，不能辜负乐迷的期待。

主唱不认同，说公司需要赚钱，赚钱需要粉丝，粉丝需要什么就可以提供什么。

樱木意识到两人产生了分歧，心中残留的眷恋没有让他选择当场反驳。

晚上他接到流川枫电话。对方问他歌练得怎么样。

樱木就把录好的带子给他听，同时还加了点自己的创意在里面。

两人同时打开facetime，交流。

花花：有件事想请教你。

流川：是什么。

花花：我不想当偶像，只想做自己想做的音乐。我该怎么办？

流川一边播弄吉他一边笑。

花花不满他的态度：笑什么笑？我很严肃地问。

流川：因为你说的话可笑。

花花皱眉。

流川：你们目前有什么资本让公司给资源让你自由？就凭五十万的首专销量？

花花：……

流川停下手中的事：如果你说歌声是资本，那或许还有商量的余地。

花花没想到他会说自己：唱歌好的人很多，我只是帮你忙而已。

流川：Flores的vocal技术满分，这点我不否认。可你明明有别人没有的天赋，却不去发挥它。乐队往偶像发展，是迟早的事。

花花：你的意思是要让我单飞？

流川笑：你真是太抬举你自己了。

流川：允许solo是公司对艺人价值的最高认可，我认为你还没这种资格。

花花：你！

流川：你连自己的方向都没找对。

花花（纳闷，怎么又绕到唱歌上去了）：你是大佬你说什么都对。总之，单飞也好组合也好，我是不会放弃成员的。

然后花花就把自己组建乐队的陈芝麻烂谷子的事都讲给流川枫听。句句不离某主唱。

流川：你是不是喜欢那个主唱？

花花瞪大眼脸红。

流川：都写在脸上了。你这样还真当不了偶像，不擅长营业，不擅长人心。

花花唉声叹气：别提了！公司给我加了好多表情管理课，接下来还要练跳舞还有其他。

流川：有不满找经纪人。

花花：我的意思是，后天开始我就没空去录音室了。

流川：明天来我工作室。

花花：有何吩咐。

流川：来了你就知道，做事要有始有终。

第二天樱木去了流川工作室。录音棚里来了一群非常牛掰的大佬级人物。

花花放下吉他，警觉地看着他：叫我来到底什么事？

流川：录歌。

花花反应过来：我只说唱歌！！！！

流川：我的歌找谁唱找谁录都由我自己决定，只要是公司的财产我都有权使用。你，是公司的财产。抓紧点时间，下午之前要录完。

樱木全然不在状态，录的过程不顺利，流川枫的脸越来越黑。

流川枫喊了暂停。

花花怒气冲冲扯下耳机：你霸王硬上弓！！！你让我怎么去面对XX（主唱名），怎么面对……

流川：这些与我无关。

花花：你怎么这么自私！

流川：等你哪天像我一样，你也可以为所欲为。

花花：你！！！（业界大佬的确可以为所欲为）

花花不可否认地被流川枫点燃了唱歌的念头，可他深深觉得这对成员（特别是主唱）来说是背叛。花花举棋不定，纠结万分。

流川枫看不下去了：说要做音乐的人是你，现在机会就在你面前。唱，还是不唱。

流川枫：樱木花道，不要不识时务。

花花不动，不说话。

流川枫打开录音室的门：我数三秒，不唱就滚。32……

花花一把拿下麦克风，流川枫立刻关上录音棚的门。

两人动作一气呵成，众人仿佛在看戏。

樱木花道的歌魂如小宇宙爆发，震撼了在场包括流川枫在内的行业大佬。

调音师边鼓掌边惊叹：老大，你怎么找到他的。这么有爆发力的嗓音十年难遇啊！

另外一位：他唱现场怎么样？气足吗？

流川瞟了眼走出来的花花：你看他气鼓鼓的，气很足。现场会比录音室效果更好。

调音师看樱木眼熟：诶！你是Flores的吉他手？！

花花一怔。

调音师：你可得好好感谢老大，给你的音乐事业注入了无限生机。

流川：他没想唱歌。

调音师：啥？

流川对花花说：这首歌会在流媒体上发布，会署名你樱木花道。

调音师等众人：老大经常和顶级歌手合作，这次是单曲，你小子运气爆表了。资质的确好，绝对老天爷赏饭吃，天生的vocal！我会为了你的声音买专辑哦。

夸奖对樱木很有效，但他对流川枫的强硬做法不满。

于是他背上吉他盯住流川枫：这个忙，我帮完了！

王牌制作人的单曲宣传开始，樱木花道认为想瞒也瞒不住，于是找机会跟成员坦白。大家对他的态度都很宽容，特别是主唱。

花花：谢谢你们。

主唱：我明白，进了演艺圈大家都会为自己的前途考虑。花道你不必顾虑我们。趁这个机会，我也向你摊牌。我跟小鼓(鼓手键盘手)小贝（贝斯手）说过了，经营层打算把我和其他乐队进行组合，接下来的时间可能不会在Flores长待。你能当主唱就再好不过了！

花花：混组？和谁？

主唱：跟XXX（顶级流行乐团），之前他们主唱不是爆出恋爱绯闻吗！他还在和公司争，很大可能会谈崩，他们缺主唱。

花花知道另一乐团主唱的恋爱风波，他很敬佩对方的态度——誓死不从公司安排一定要跟恋人公开。

花花说出心中的疑虑：你很早就打算离开了吗？

主唱：三个月之前对方的经纪人来找我。我怕你不接受，一直耗着没给答复呢。

今天可以给明确答复了！用粉丝的话就是，我们要“分居”，哈哈哈。

主唱：可能会成为竞争对手，请多多指教哈！据说流川老师会给乐队写歌，我超期待的！

花花气炸了。

主唱离开官宣后，Flores少了将近一半的粉丝。公司给到花花乐队的资源一下子变少了。

就在乐队到达人气低谷的时候，王牌制作人的单曲在流媒体上正式发布。

当天线上购买量突破一百万。

油管上免费MV只是歌词字幕，点击量突破五百万。

流川枫还是那个流川枫。

曾经的二线吉他手michi，现任的一流vocal樱木花道一夜爆红。

第二天早上樱木花道被保安围着上了保姆车。

他这辈子都没见过这么多的闪光灯。

司机打开收音机，在放樱木的新歌。

樱木还没听过完整收录版，让司机别关。

他在歌声里听到一个全新的自己，一个令他充满期待的自己。

新歌连续屠榜三周。

公司重新对Flores进行了工作安排，打算让它往纯摇滚发展。另加配了一名吉他手，并且帮樱木花道找了两名顶级声乐老师来提高歌唱技巧。

某天樱木花道唱完，整个人都虚脱了，但他很开心。

流川枫引爆了他一直以来隐藏的本能，他体验到了前所未有的自由与快乐。

樱木敲了敲流川枫的工作室门。

带黑边眼镜，穿黑色山本耀司的流川枫打开门。

樱木听到流川枫正在听他唱的歌，开心x99999。

流川：什么事。

樱木：刚练完歌。我来是想谢谢你。

流川：不客气。虽然说不上无懈可击，但光靠声音已经击败50%的人了。

樱木：还有一半呢？

流川：当然是因为歌好。

樱木笑：你吃饭了吗，我请客！

流川枫不轻易答应别人的邀约，但面对樱木他同意了。

樱木花道不仅喊了成员还叫上了以前的主唱。

主唱对流川枫很热情，花花没觉得有什么不好，毕竟以后大家都要合作的。

流川枫对主唱也客气，该有的礼数都有。

当他看到花花狗腿地给主唱端茶递水，他很反感。

主唱有不喜欢吃的东西就会给樱木，他其实也不喜欢吃，但是嘴上不说。

流川枫看樱木那样子就不爽，故意撞翻酒瓶打断宴会。

流川：抱歉，这顿我请。

晚上流川灵感大发，编了个小调，发给樱木。

流川：送你了。

樱木：哇，你还会写disco！叫什么名字？

流川：Dummy

樱木：歌词有吗？

流川：没打算写，只想了一句。

流川轻轻哼唱：Dummy Dummy spin around dont know how to say no how to hunt

樱木：你骂我？

流川：看来公司给你排的课是有用的。

樱木又开始吐苦水，流川枫向来不拒绝素材。

花花很感谢流川，打心里把他当自己人生导师，经常约饭。

一来二去两人就很熟了，花花还有幸摸到了第二把古董吉他以及一把价值两百万的小提琴。

花花老是忘东西（不是故意的），有时候是吉他的拨片，有时候是红色的麦克风，甚至有时候会忘记带手机。

流川枫久而久之也习惯了，去公司都会还给他。

这段时间樱木花道过得忙碌充实又愉快。

对主唱的眷恋淡去，他有了新的交友圈，有了新的刺激，有了新的目标。

他和新乐队参加了夏日小型摇滚派对，反响非常好。

歌迷们都喜欢红头发的主唱，喜欢他充满力道和冲击感的表现力。

樱木花道作为他自己被人真切地看到了，这一切都要归功于流川枫。

音乐节结束后，樱木花道亲自买了山本耀司的墨镜送给他。

晚上他在流川的乐器房打地铺。

流川看到晨曦下的他写了首Sleeping beauty。

原来的主唱去了另一个乐队之后要磨合。再加上他不再是C位，情绪上产生了落差。这种时候他都会去找花花排忧解难寻求安慰，屡屡会碰到跟花花一起听歌玩乐器的流川枫。

每次花花都会满脸歉意地让流川枫先走，因为主唱是他青梅竹马的好朋友。

流川枫这次走之前发话了：樱木花道，我希望这是最后一次。

花花有限的私人时间被占用了。他很苦恼，但是又拒绝不了。毕竟……毕竟自己喜欢过他，毕竟两人是朋友，总之他狠不下心赶人。每次第二天到了公司流川枫都不给他好脸色。

某天樱木花道自己写了首歌给流川枫听，木吉他的弦音浪漫至极。

粉红色的瞬间被打破了。

主唱又来找花花疗伤了。

流川枫没等樱木开口直接走人。

等主唱状态恢复，花花又成了透明人。

他意识到自己陷入了不良的循环，他不想当别人的情绪垃圾桶，想找一个机会挣脱出来。

花花某次去敲主唱的门，送他之前说要的唱片，里面出来了一个不同的女人。他没感觉到心碎，只是觉得青葱时代已远去，是时候真正地告别了。

流川枫不给他好脸色，这点让樱木花道非常烦恼。他一有时间就去找他，对方明明在门后听他的歌却说不见他。餐厅碰到了也不跟他同座。参加音乐节幕后碰到就当陌生人擦肩而过。

更令花花心塞的是，Sleeping beauty打算由一名新人爵士歌手演唱。

花花在流川家里看到这首歌，知道他是写的自己。

写他的歌要让别人唱，花花特别不是滋味。

于是他去流川工作室等。看到他出来，花花当面争取：我想唱这首歌，能让我唱吗？

流川枫向助手嘱咐了几句，直接甩脸走人。

助手是个高冷混血女士，对樱木说：你不是烟嗓，这歌你唱不了。

花花超级不服气，更加刻苦努力练习唱歌。

他把唱的最好的版本发给流川，没得到他本人回复。

助手写邮件：told you 这歌要烟嗓。

最终睡美人还是让爵士歌手唱了，这事是樱木心中的小疙瘩。

电视台举办歌手间的声乐pk节目。当红歌手都受邀参加。流川枫是评委之一。

盲选过后是即兴原创挑战。

樱木花道和主唱在不同的队伍，抽签次序是主唱第一。

前奏响起，花花耳边响起了自己的曲子。

心脏冻结，四肢麻痹。

其他成员不知所措。

（是花花和流川玩闹的曲子，主唱抄袭了）

虽说是娱乐性质的比赛，但这是直播。出现完全一样的曲子，观众会做如何感想。

还有半小时就要上场，花花头脑一片空白。

他在后台看着闭眼听音乐的流川枫，难受极了。

工作人员给他递上一张纸。

花花看到谱时，真想奋不顾身地冲到流川枫面前。

他拿到的是流川在十五分钟内创作出的小情歌。

等到Flores上场，柔情前奏迷倒一片粉丝。

伴奏简洁，只有钢琴和吉他。

樱木花道一改往常风格，深情似海。

观众投票，评委投票，结束。

揭晓比分。

Flores夺冠。

流川枫简短点评：歌手唱得很动听，最主要是歌不错。

全程没有看樱木花道一眼，也没喊他名字。

节目录制结束，流川枫离开。

樱木花道冲到前主唱的更衣室，举起拳头又放下：我不再喜欢你，我从你这毕业了。

这首歌算我送你，以后你不要再来找我！（歌名叫hard goodbye）

樱木花道火速冲到停车场去找流川枫，车已经开走了。

于是他打车直奔流川枫家门口。

原本樱木花道唱歌时的衣服是铆钉牛仔服加皮靴，但曲风一变加上没有足够时间，换上了非常清纯的oversize白衬衣。

唱歌的时候他捧着吉他坐在高脚椅上，十分迷人安静的画面。

此时流川枫看到的樱木花道也是如此。

流川枫从车里出来，摘下眼镜，开门，进门。

樱木花道跟进去。

流川枫拉上门把手，眼神锐利：你想清楚，我要锁门了。

樱木花道砰一声把门反锁，冲上去抱住流川。

流川先把他推开。

樱木关掉手机，说：他不会再来找我了。

流川：我说过，做事要有始有终。中间插一脚的事我不奉陪。

樱木：已经说了goodbye，我不会再奔向他。

流川：确定？

樱木：100%确定。

流川：再跑怎么办。

樱木：随你处置。（脸红，想到刚刚的歌词）

流川笑：我什么都没做，你紧张什么？

樱木：我想到你写的歌词了。

流川：哪句？（亲吻摸摸摸）

樱木看了他一眼，眼神明亮羞涩：两人合二为一……那句……我还没有过体验

流川：难怪唱的时候情感不够充沛。（把樱木脱光了）

樱木：那你还给最高分……（也帮流川脱）

流川：我写的歌，我的歌手，当然是最高分。

（扑倒在床）

樱木：我喜欢你，（恋情）可以开始了吗？

流川压到他身上，温柔地低语：已经开始了。

~~~~

关灯~~~

房内响起歌手花的另一种妙音~~~

💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗☺️

花花的小曲：sleeping gorgeous

事后，花花来了灵感。

要弥补睡美人的遗憾，他自己写了一个sleeping gorgeous。

花花拿着小提琴胡乱拉，没那味儿。毕竟他作曲是业余的，技术不过关。

醒来的流川枫捧着iPad过来，给他玩库乐队。

花花：这小孩玩的

流川：适合菜鸟

花花看中那把小提琴，不想放手。

花花：你教我拉，我也要写睡美人。

流川就教了。

花花时时刻刻都心动。

还真给他写出来了。

流川枫一看，还不错。

从抽屉里拿出一张笔记，电子琴上起了个调子。

花花一听前奏就知道是睡美人，小疙瘩起来了。

花花：我不是烟嗓，不唱。

流川：那个版本是改过的，这是初版。你再仔细听听。

花花竖起耳朵细细品味，居然听到了流川枫的和声！

流川：你写的有几个旋律不错，可以加进去吗？

花花猛点头。

花花：我也要版权费的。

流川认为合理：要多少？

花花：不要钱，你以我为题材的歌曲必须让我cover。

流川：行。

花花：这么容易就答应了！

流川：先把dummy唱出来，我加了一段约德尔。

花花打死不唱。

💗💗💗😎😎😎😎😎😎

歌名：Safari

虽说是摇滚乐队，该上的通告还是要上的。樱木花道很忙，跟男朋友甜蜜的时间不多，所以选一辆(@^_^@)好车就至关重要。

正好广告商找到他，做什么live your dream主题，花花就同意了。

拍摄地点在沙漠，花花疯了。早知道要去中东拍他就不去了。

炙热的沙漠，樱木花道要特别装逼地坐在吉普里飞驰。

他的dream就是在空调房里跟男朋友一起弹弹琴/谈谈情，而不是在这荒郊野外被晒掉层皮。

不过沙漠晚上还是挺美的。

花花拍完广告就在沙漠里看星星找灵感。

突然来了一辆大奔。

花花擦擦眼睛，ლ(ٱ٥ٱლ) 居然是流川枫！

太帅了，穿着亚麻宽松的白色上下件。

花花：激动地说不出话

枫枫：你这什么打扮？

花花：入乡随俗呀（中东打扮）

枫枫：不热吗？人都回酒店了，你怎么不回去？我等了两小时。

花花: ……找灵感，写歌

枫枫：你那三脚猫功夫

花花：是谁说的，要随时捕捉灵感。

枫枫：我说的。（好吧，安安静静看会儿天空）

花花：你晒黑了。

枫枫：有吗？看看胸口（非常宽松的胸口 (#^.^#)）

花花：你黑了，我也黑了。

枫枫：脱掉我看看。

星空下，沙漠里，引擎盖。

💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓

花花的bonus track

前面说流大佬要给顶级流行乐队写歌，名人说话算话。

事情老早就定了，虽然有点看那个主唱不顺眼，流川枫还是给了曲子。曲名《screw u》。

花花知道了，脸皮还是薄：你这也太损了。

流川枫不以为意：这首歌很不错，等乐评出来他们谢我还来不及。

花花半信半疑。

等乐评出来，果真，好评如潮。

花花半夜看自己ins 无意间发现他被原来主唱取关，岂有此理，但转念一想，没啥大不了。

花花抱住流川：你看，人的妒忌心是多么的丑陋。下次你写首fuck you给他们。

流川推推眼镜：你让我写我就写了？

花花：你之前不给我写了好多？哦～那是为了“我”写的。

流川笑：这么贴切的曲名，不留给你给谁？

花花老练了，脸微红心微跳：我要做一张自己的碟给你。

流川：哦？

花花：给我一个月的时间。

约定时间到。

流川枫收到一张黑色光碟。

在公司的工作室，跟其他人开会中收到的。

手写曲名：

《69》

《tongue twister》

《deeper deeper》

《I'm coming》

《whining + whining》

流川大佬面无改色将光盘插到播放器，戴上耳机。

晚上回家，对花花说：大家说你果然天赐妙嗓。

花花脸色惨白：你……你公放？？？？？？？（虽然公司知道两人交往但怎么能公放！！！！！！）

流川：我又不知道是什么。

花花一晚上没睡好觉。

过了两三天才知道是流川枫诳他。

😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

歌名：Hello my love

谁知流川枫真把他声音当素材拿去用了（做过变声更改）

配合重金属摇滚效果拔群。

花花一边陶醉地听，心里不得不佩服流川枫。

流大佬谈了恋爱经常给歌迷朋友福利，这段音轨自然到了网上。流川备注：惊喜。

花花问：这不是送给我的吗，还有什么惊喜？

流川不说。

到了花花乐队新专发布当天，流川大佬直接转载并at樱木花道，写：Hello my love

全网公开恋情。

花花当时在上节目，激动地语无伦次。

立刻回推，附上无数个爱心。

个人博客上正式出公告。

歌迷们万万没想到能吃到这颗糖，推特热搜持续了24小时。#流花粉手拉手绕地球♾️looping#

樱木花道还给点赞了。

娱乐公司当天股价上升10点。

当天夜里流大佬带着钻戒求婚了。

两人家里每个房间都来了一遍。

👨❤️💋👨👨❤️💋👨👨❤️💋👨👨❤️💋👨👨❤️💋👨👨❤️💋👨👨❤️💋👨👨❤️💋👨👨❤️💋👨👨❤️💋👨

流花合唱：marry me

户外摇滚节，非常盛大的场合。

FLores拿到了晚上的专场资格，几万歌迷站在草地上挥舞应援棒。

上蹿下跳的花花看到这幕眼眶湿润。

花花：有一个特别的歌曲要带给大家。

三角钢琴旁出现流川枫。

场下尖叫！

流川枫弹的第一首是两人初遇的曲子one way ticket，慢摇版。

歌迷们被迷的神魂颠倒。

慢慢节奏上来了。

流川枫拿起电小提琴，给了花花一个眼神。

两人以乐队形式合体，要演唱一首新歌。

前奏是婚礼进行曲的变奏版，花花忍不住哭了。

他拿起麦克风：唱之前，我要亲吻我的未婚夫。

流川枫暂停演奏。

歌迷快昏过去了。

台下男男女女，屏住呼吸。

花花走到流川枫身边，勾住热吻十秒。

然后他跑到舞台最前方，举起了麦克风——

End


End file.
